


Storm

by greysora



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun is in conflict, M/M, No Angst, One Night Stands, Pre-Relationship, Tags Are Hard, kihyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: Minhyuk is different. But sometimes different isn't bad. Kihyun tries to accept that.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repost (again)

It's cold, Kihyun thinks. 

 

 

It's the first thing he notices as he comes to. It's cold and he's...naked?

Kihyun jumps with a start, confused. He has no memory of the previous night whatsoever. The silver-haired's eyes dart around as he works his brain, trying to remember something.

The room is dark. Thick, black curtains cover the window and give zero indication of what time it could possibly be. The ground is covered in clothes. Kihyun spots his own jeans and makes a move to reach for them.

He doesn't get far.

 

A groan sounds from besides him, from a lump under the blankets. Kihun freezes. What. The. Fuck.

The events of the previous night suddenly comes crashing down onto him. Clubbing with Jooheon. The handsome stranger. The dance they shared. The make-out in the stalls. The cab to the stranger's apartment.

Before Kihyun can think further, the lump speaks, "Good morning, Kihyun."

Kihyun hesitates, he never stays the night after a one-night stand. He doesn't even remember the guy's name. Or falling asleep.

He's apparently taken too long to respond, as tufts of red hair peek out from under the blankets. 

Deep brown eyes wander all over his face, as though searching for something. The man blinks, it's uneven and if Kihyun dares, he'd call it cute. He assumes the man finds what he's looking for because, a moment later, his eyes crinkle as a grin breaks out on his face. The silver-haired should leave, he thinks, but there's something stopping him. He doesn't know what.

 

 

"Relax, you look like you're gonna flee any second." The inner turmoil must have shown on his face. The smaller man flushes, embarrassed.

"Good morning," Kihyun scrambles his mind for a name but he comes up short.

"Minhyuk. You seem to have forgotten me already." The redhead chuckles.

Kihyun mutters an apology, which the other boy waves off as he rises from the bed. He's also undressed and Kihyun stares. His eyes travel across the lean muscles on the other man's back and trail up to his neck. He takes in all the coloured bruises. A flush creeps up his neck.

"You can take a picture." Minhyuk teases.

Kihyun flushes, mind briefly entertaining the idea. It's almost like a painted canvas, the hickeys on pale skin. He shakes his head, now isn't the time to go artistic.

 

Minhyuk pulls on a pair of boxers as well as the largest black shirt he can find it seems. Kihyun gulps, eyes trained on the prominent collarbones exposed due to the material's low cut design.

 

"Want breakfast?"

Kihyun hesitates. From the corner of his eye, he spots an alarm clock on the bedside. It reads a little before noon. He should really leave, he shouldn't have stayed in the first place.

"It's just breakfast. It doesn't have to mean anything." Minhyuk smiles at him, easy. But Kihyun's never done this.

Slowly, he nods. It's just breakfast.

"Sweet, I'll go wash up and fix us something." With that, the redhead exits.

 

Kihyun exhales. He stands and rummages around for his clothes. It's only then he notices just how messy the bedroom is. Idly, he wonders whether it'll be rude to clean up a stranger's room. It's the complete opposite to his own bedroom; neat and organised. The room he is currently stood in is much more chaotic. It reflects life and personality, he supposes, very unlike his own.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun enters the kitchen and stops. The sight in front of him is rather, interesting.

Broken eggshells are scattered across a counter, a pan with what he think is supposed to be the eggs is near the sink. It looks burnt, he didn't know people could burn eggs. In the middle of it all stands a sheepish looking Minhyuk, a small grin on his lips. He resembles a puppy and Kihyun's insides flip at that.

 

"Maybe," Minhyuk starts, "Maybe I'm not the best at cooking."

I can see that, Kihyun wants to reply.

"Maybe I can cook." He says instead. His lips threaten to break into a smile at the way Minhyuk's eyes lights up. Cute.

 

Minhyuk steps aside and lets the smaller man take over. Kihyun grimaces, it's too untidy.

Minhyuk doesn't seem to mind the mess.

"You can maybe clean up whilst I work on something edible." He immediately bites his tongue, regretful. If Minhyuk picked up on the bite to his words, his face doesn't give anything away. Instead, he hums and busies himself with picking up the shells.

 

 

It's oddly domestic, Kihyun thinks as he neatly places the plates onto the tabletop. Throughout the cooking process, he and Minhyuk carried a conversation. Well, Minhyuk carried it and he, he gave simple answers.

 

 

It's one thing he learns, Minhyuk is loud. And it isn't necessarily verbal, his presence and attitude is loud. Kihyun is different, he's more reserved. This whole exchange reminds Kihyun of trying to urge a hiding turtle out of it's shell.

He learns alot about Minhyuk who, in return, probably doesn't learn much about Kihyun.

He learns Minhyuk has dyed his hair multiple times and has tried almost every colour(except green, I'd never go green). Contrary to Kihyun, who has only dyed his hair silver due to a lost bet. It looks good, he's been told.

He learns Minhyuk loves to draw and minors in art. He majors in Psychology and is in his third year whilst Kihyun is in his second.

He learns of Changkyun, the redhead's best friend who ditched him at the club, moments before they met.

Most importantly, he learns Minhyuk is different to him. Minhyuk is a storm and he's currently caught up in it. He needs to leave, he thinks. Past experiences have always taught him opposites never attract, not with him. He knows. His own self, his urge to organise, his sharp tongue. It pushes people away and he doesn't see why Minhyuk would be any different. They won't be able to even work as friends, Kihyun thinks bitterly, their personalities will clash way too much to bear.

 

 

 

That's another thing about Kihyun, he's pessimistic. Realistic, he'll argue. Minhyuk, on the other hand, is an optimist.

He sees Minhyuk as the day and himself as the night. (Later he will realise that yes, the day and night do clash. But the beauty of sunsets and sunrises are born).

 

 

 

Kihyun is by the door, throwing his shoes on when Minhyuk clears his throat.

"I..." he licks his lips, "can I have your number?" He almost sounds shy.

Kihyun raises his eyes to meet the older's. The negative response on the tip of his tongue melts away as he takes in Minhyuk's stance.

The bold boy now looks nervous, yet hope glimmers in his eyes. Something pulls at Kihyun. He looks away and bites his lip.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." One glance at Minhyuk's expression tells Kihyun he chose the right answer. The redhead is beaming at him, smile stretching so wide and lighting up his whole face. He looks stunning, Kihyun mentally kicks himself for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weeks pass and Kihyun hasn't received any sort of notification from the other. It's better this way, Kihyun thinks.

That doesn't mean he hasn't been on his mind anyways. During lectures, during his shifts at the local convenience store and even during movies which Jooheon snaps at him for.

It's when he's working, that they meet for a second time.

 

 

 

Somewhere past 9pm the bell rings, signalling a customer's entrance.

Kihyun looks up from where he was doodling. And freezes. The man before him seems rooted in his place too.

He looks different, Kihyun notes. His hair isn't...red anymore. It's now a luminous brown. He looks good, really good.

A beat passes. Then, two.

Minhyuk opens his mouth to speak but Kihyun beats him to it,

"You haven't texted." He mentally berates himself because that is not what he should have said.

He almost sounds accusing. 

Minhyuk winces, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been busy. Assignments and stuff." Kihyun hums, then it's silent again. Minhyuk fiddles with his fingers and inhales.

"Kihyun, I," he avoids the man's gaze, "When does your shift end?" He asks instead.

Kihyun throws a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. His shift is technically now over and he tells the brunette so.

"Do you...maybe want to grab a drink with me?" Kihyun is not used to seeing Minhyuk like this.

Nervous.

"Like--like a date?"

"Like whatever you want it to be."

 

Two nights after Kihyun had initially met Minhyuk, he answered Jooheon's curious inquiries regarding his whereabouts that night. He told his best friend everything about Minhyuk. How he was good-looking (Jooheon teased him for that), how he was messy, how he easily took Kihyun

(that earned him a jab) and how the silver-haired man might have been attracted to him.Which led to Jooheon droning on and on about giving chances. Minhyuk wasn't Hoseok or Hyungwon and Kihyun shouldn't allow his past to interfere with his present, his best friend stressed on that.

Kihyun could visualise the disappointment in Jooheon's eyes if he were to reject Minhyuk.

 

 

 

So he gulps and whispers, "I'd love to."

And the look on Minhyuk's face, the look of pure relief and shyness, Kihyun knows he'd be a fool to turn this man down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

♡♡♡

 

And it's many dates and kisses later, Kihyun realises he was wrong. Minhyuk wasn't a storm alone. But rather, they were a storm together. If Kihyun was the lightning, Minhyuk was his thunder.

Where Minhyuk was loud and booming, Kihyun was sly and reserved. It seemed to Kihyun like too much of a contradiction, but he was wrong.

It's many months later he realises, that their opposites work together, that they can do anything together, that they're a storm together.

 


End file.
